


Wonderland Blood

by Katherine Alice Pierce (xALicEx)



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Elliot - Freeform, Ian Somerhalder - Freeform, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Nina Dobrev - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Wonderland, bood, thirst, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xALicEx/pseuds/Katherine%20Alice%20Pierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Elliot have known each other ever since she was 4. He saved her from death and has taken care of her ever since. All she had to do in return was to keep his secret: he was a vampire. They have been best friends ever since, but something happened and all their relationship was turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using sometimes pictures of Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev because in my mind that is how my caharacters Alice and Elliot should look like. Actually Elliot should be a sort of Damon Salvatore and Alice, well she's not Elena that's for sure. Maybe more like a Katherine. A modern one. A different one.

_“Taste the immortality beneath my skin,_

 _And feel the power that lies within._

 _Taste the dream of the eternal creature,_

 _And see on yourself its mighty feature._

 _I invite you into my world,_

 _To have a taste of the wonderland blood.”_

(poem and story by Katherine Alice Pierce)

 

She knew pretty well that if it weren’t for him she would have been lying there dead on the bottom of that cliff. She was thankful for that but she was still upset with him for what he’s done. He turned her. He really turned HER. But how could he? Why her of all people? He doesn’t even know her and still he granted her wish… before hers. Her mind was still on Elliot’s betrayal… yes betrayal… he betrayed her by turning Jasmine into a vampire before her. He knew that was her wish. Why did he do it? He knew her since she was a 4-year-old and all she ever asked of him was immortality and friendship. HE knew her every thought and facial expression … all her desires… all her memories… her pain… and still he gave Jasmine the gift she’s been craving for.

By the time Alice could realize it she was already home. She noticed that her roommate wasn’t home yet from work. It was better that way. Without Cyndi home she could be herself… be herself… it seemed so impossible. She had always been living a lie. No one knows about Elliot… not even Cyndi. Her head was hurting and she was furious… she wanted to kill Jasmine for daring to touch Elliot, her one true secret. In her eyes he used to be her most valuable treasure, a work of art created for her eyes only, for her touch only. Now she despised him. She felt disgusted by the memories of them together. She just wanted to be alone for a while to calm down and clear her head before thinking about her real feelings.

Alice went upstairs in her room and threw herself in bed. She couldn’t fall asleep. The image of Elliot’s teeth clenched into Jasmine’s long olive neck was haunting her mind and sent shivers down her spine. She grabs one of her pillows and hugs it tight and tries singing to herself to kill the monstrous  thought. In the end she falls asleep and dreams of faraway lands and perfect sights with perfect beings. She dreamt of woods and flowers… of butterflies in the moon-light… of Elliot calling out her name in a field of wild-flowers.

 _‘Alice!’_ his voice as calm as always. _‘Come here, Alice.’_

She turned around and moved towards her dark prince. As she came closer to him she noticed how bright the sun was and how her beloved Elliot was actually burning in the middle of the meadow. She tried to run and save him from death, but no matter how fast she was running she just couldn’t get closer. Elliot finally turns into dust.

 _‘Eliot!!’_ she screams waking up.

 _‘I’m here. You don’t have to shout!’_ Elliot replied with a smirk on his face. He was already there leaning on the wall acting all cool and in control with his arms crossed.

As she sees him there she notices the moon’s already up… the night has arrived. But it didn’t take her longer than 2 seconds to remember what happened and how she felt about it. She takes her pillow and throws it at him with all her strength.

 _“What are you doing here?”_ she asked him while getting out of bed and changing into her pijamas. It was not uncommon for her to do that, they have known each other since she was a child and she has walked in her lingerie in front of Elliot lots of time. She has taken showers in front of him as well. Somehow this time it was making him a bit uncomfortable and this feeling was confusing him, but he doesn’t hesitate to answer her.

 _‘What do you mean what am i doing here? What I’ve been doing every night here since we’ve met.’_ he answers her with a smirk on his face while checking her out in her lingerie.

Alice changes into her pajamas and heads towards the bathroom, leaving Elliot wandering around through her stuff in her room. _‘Elliot, I’m not into playing games.’_

Elliot’s face is full of content. He knows his actions are affecting her and he’s enjoying every minute of it. He takes one of her shirts and smells it. ‘My sweet innocent Alice… I have absolutely NO idea what you’re talking about. Did you have a bad dream about games and such?’ he answers her on a calm tone moving around her room as if he owned the place.

 _‘Stop the mind games, Elliot. I mean it.’_ Her voice was not her own anymore. It was hard for her to speak the words. The anger was taking over her body and it was clouding her mind. Elliot sensed her hesitation in her voice and he couldn’t feel more content. He rushed into the bathroom and placed his hand on her neck tightening his grab. _‘Or what, Alice? What WILL you do?’_

 _  
_

_(‘Or what, Alice? What WILL you do?’_   
_)  
_

His eyes were not gentle anymore. They were dark and fierce like those of a starving beast looking straight at his pray. He enjoyed it and she could read it in his eyes. Somehow it still didn’t scare her. _‘I am 10 times stronger than you will ever be! I’m a hunter… a demon… an animal. I’m invincible compared to you. Nothing you do will ever kill me.’_ He couldn’t be more satisfied of the situation. But then he read it in her eyes: she wasn’t scared of him. All she felt was anger… no trace of fear. ‘God you’re so boring, Alice’ he said letting go of her throat and moving slowly back to her room.

Alice managed to catch her breath again and moved towards her room. _‘If I’m so boring what the hell are you still doing here?‘_ she muttered to herself, as she walked in her room ignoring his presence. She took her iPod off the table, switched off the lights and got into bed.

Elliot was a bit irritated by her ignorance. But he decided to let this one go and got in bed near her.

She was laying in bad with her eyes closed. _‘What do you think you’re doing?’_

 _‘What I’ve always done for the past 16 years of my night life. Watching over your sleep as you asked me when you were a child, remember?’_ he said on an irritating calm tone looking at the ceiling.

 _‘Well no need for that anymore. I’m not a child scared of monsters. I’m a woman, Elliot. In case you’ve missed that. You can go play with your new fanged friend.’_ She shouts at him pushing him off her bed with her legs.

He smirked. She finally said it. She finally admitted she was upset about the presence of someone else in his life. Someone who can be there with him, forever. He felt powerful… he had her feelings in his hands and he could crush them if he wanted to. _‘So that’s what this is about!’_ He crawls back in bed near her.

 _‘Get out of my bed, Elliot! Get out of my bed, get out of my room, get out of my life! Get the hell out of here! I’m sick of your presence and your games and your face. You disgust me! I can’t stand to look at you anymore. Get out and stay the hell away from me!_ ’ She finally did it. She let her anger come out all at once. She finally shut his mouth up for good.

Elliot’s face was blank at first then he frowned and on a calm voice he asked her _“Are you sure this is what you want?”_

His question made her doubt her earlier statement, but her ego was too hurt to say no. _‘Did you not hear what I’ve just said?’_

He turned around and walked towards the window _‘Fine then’_. And he disappeared into thin air. She rushes out of her bed and shuts the window. Her mind was guided by anger and disappointment. She looked out the window at the full moon and locked the window shut to make sure he won’t come back in. Alice couldn’t believe he really left… just like that without trying to change her mind. He left her there in the dark. Thinking of this was only getting her angrier and more repulsed by his figure. How could he? How could he give Jasmine the immortality Alice has craved for? What was he thinking? How could he give someone else what was rightfully hers? Better yet, what was he even doing with Jasmine in the first place? He hasn’t talked to a any other human other than her since they met. These questions haunted her thoughts all night… it was 2:30 am when she managed to finally fall asleep. Her hand was clenched in her pillow and her eyes were dripping tears during her sleep.

Elliot was angry now. He couldn’t believe she had thrown him out of the house. If it weren’t for him she wouldn’t even be living in that house, better yet she wouldn’t be living. If it weren’t for him her 4-year-old body would have been eaten up by wild beasts at the bottom of that cliff. He was furious with her. He was standing in front of her house looking straight at her window. ‘You’ll regret this, Alice! You’re nothing without me!’ he said clenching his fists. He stood there looking at her window for a few more moments, took a glance at the moon, then left in the blink of an eye.

The next morning Alice overslept. She woke up 30 minutes later than she should have, but in a weird way she just didn’t care anymore. Waking up 5 minutes later then she should have, used to be a crime in her book but today… today she didn’t mind it. She got up and with a relaxed walk she went into the bathroom. Cyndi wasn’t home either so why bother hurrying? No one will notice she got up late, nor that she doesn’t care about it.

 _‘I’ll call in sick.’_ She muttered to herself, then  went down stairs to get something to eat. While going down the stairs it struck her: she can’t be like this… this isn’t right… this isn’t her. _‘Life goes on’_ . She rushed back upstairs and got ready for school. Sure she was going to be late, but… she was going to be late Alice style. She was way too perfect to be considered an average student…and if Elliot doesn’t want her anymore, others will. She’ll prove Elliot she can do perfectly well without him and that every guy would be flattered to be around her. She was sure of it. And after all she promised one of the teachers she’ll make the preparations for the Costume Party. It was weird. Even she found it weird… and if she did who knows what the other might have been thinking when she accepted to help. She never does that. She hates everything related to school. She hated the idea of helping the school. Why help them when they teach you nothing? Still, out of nowhere, uncontrolled, her mouth answered ‘yes’ to a question who’s answer should have been ‘no’.  Yesterday was too much and she wanted to not think about it. That’s why she accepted. That would keep her mind busy enough and would throw in the mist all of yesterday’s memories.

When Alice arrived to school classes had already started. She didn’t want to interrupt her teacher so she wandered around the school in search of a quiet place. While walking down the hall she had a weird feeling of being watched but as she turned around a few times and saw no one was there she just assumed she was just being a bit paranoid. In the end she got to a free classroom. She went in there and started thinking about the Costume Party’s preparations and she wrote notes and plans and everything. It was amazing how fast she managed to think it all through. She felt like a robot or a computer finishing so fast. All she needed to do now was to meet up with everyone else after class and discuss it with them.

It was a long day and it was hard for Alice to concentrate on her classes. Her mind was still stuck on yesterday’s events and Jasmine’s being absent from school today, wasn’t making it any easier… it was making it worse actually. She was wondering if Jasmine was with Elliot or weather she had drunk someone’s blood already. Those thoughts were sending shivers down her spine.

At the end of the day she gathered all the Student Council committee in her classroom and discussed over and over again the plans. By sunset everything was settled and everything had to be done by Saturday night.

Alice was gathering all the papers and tucking them in her backpack. She was doing it mechanically though because her mind was far away from earth. She was thinking once more about the dreadful scene of Jasmine’s blood on Elliot’s lips and snow-white fangs. She couldn’t stop thinking about it and it was just making her feel sick. It was making her hate his existence.

Meanwhile the others were discussing in the other side of the room. One of the girls approached Alice. She was a small thing with not too long curly orange-colored hair. She wore a pair of weirdly shaped glasses and had a few freckles spread around her face and shoulders. The girl came smiling towards Alice.

 _‘Hey…uhm… Alice?’_ she asked her with a wide grin on her face.

 _‘Yes?’_ Alice answered staring at the small girl in front of her. Se was shorter than Alice with about 7cm.

 _‘We were wondering if you want to go with us at Jason’s party tonight. His parents are out of town so we are heading there right now.’_

 _‘Uhm sure…’_ she liked parties a lot but this time she wasn’t really feeling the party call. Still she knew that there was nothing else she had to do and going home would just remind her of Elliot. So she decided it would do her good to surround herself with people… it would take her mind of Elliot and Jasmine.

 _‘Great!’_ said the girl smiling. Then she turned to face the others _‘Guys! She’s coming with us!’_

 _‘Let’s go then shall we?’ said one of the guys!_

They all gathered their stuff and walked their way towards the school parking lot.

 _‘I’m riding with Maddie and Gabe. Wanna come with us? I’m Christina by the way. I know you don’t know me.’_

 

  _ **(To be continued...)**  
_


End file.
